reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Hunting
takes on a bounty.]] Bounty Hunting is a vital part of law enforcement in the American west in the time period of Red Dead Redemption, where small communities often experienced high levels of crime and banditry. For some, bounty hunting was a full-time occupation. For others, bounty hunting would arise out of opportunity of interacting with criminals. The individuals who chose to bounty hunt ranged greatly, and sometimes were fellow accomplices who decided turning in their partners was more lucrative than working together. Outlaws with bounties on their head can be found throughout the land in various locations. These bounty hunting opportunities can be accepted from Wanted Posters that are usually found posted near the local telegraph office or train station. Available Wanted Posters will appear as a white skull icon on your map. After you accept the Bounty Hunter mission from a poster, the Bounty Location and target will appear as a red skull icon on the map. To unlock the first Bounty Hunter mission, you must complete the "Political Realities in Armadillo" mission. Capturing bounties contributes towards 100% completion. The player may choose to take up bounties and capture outlaws as a major gameplay activity. The bounty reward varies, depending on whether the player has chosen to capture or kill the outlaw. It has been confirmed that the number of bounties are unlimited. This will then begin a mission which does not have to be completed within any sort of time period, you can continue free roaming until you decide to go after the criminal. Marston can also have a bounty placed on himself, if he is observed committing crimes. The reward for Marston depends on his actions. Killing a dog gets a $5 bounty. Killing a woman gets $40. Killing a man gets $50. The prices reflect the attitudes of the time. If Marston has a bounty himself when turning in a bounty target his own bounty will be deducted from the reward. Dead or Alive The player has the choice of taking the outlaw either dead or alive, the choice will affect the honor of the player. To take an outlaw alive, Marston must lasso then hogtie the criminal to subdue them. Marston may transport the captive criminal on his horse, behind the saddle. Alternatively Marston can carry the hogtied criminal over his shoulder, which has the effect of slowing him down, and restricts Marston to handguns. Successfully completing a bounty will generate cash for the player, or reduce his own bounty. The fugitive will need to be returned to the Sheriff's Office where the bounty was posted. The player also has the option of simply killing the outlaw. Taking fugitives alive may be more difficult for the player and often requires skill and risk. Killing a criminal will yield less reward money, but can be achieved without getting as close as is required when using the lasso. List of Bounties Moses Lowson — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Isaiah Greeley — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Americus Eoe — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Hestor frith — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Grant Avary– Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Charlie Hinkle — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Zeebedee Nash — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Melvin Spinney — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Ralph Stricker — Black water —- West Elizabeth Kent Galllway — Blackwater —- West Elizabeth Sergio Abelda — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Mateo Clisante — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Cristio Busamante — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Ramrio De la Torre —- Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Cesar Higueras — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Benito Penagarza — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Geraldo Elisaldez — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Jorge Reynoso — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Rigberto Artiz — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Raul Ontiberos —- Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Selestino Herrada —- Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Julian Coronado — Escalera, Chuparosa, & Elpresidio —- Neuvo Pariso Moe Van Barr — Armadillo — New Austin Perry Rose — Armadillo —- New Austin Cooper Reed — Armadillo — New Austin Rufus Higbree — Armadillo — New Austin Cody witlow — Armadillo — New Austin Dale Chessson — Armadillo — New Austin Link Huston — Armadillo — New Austin Charlie Mash — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Julius Grimes — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Slink Bradshaw — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Harry Dobbing — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Irvin Pennick — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Maurice Sweet — Macfarlane’s Ranch — New Austin Roscoe Duffy — Rathskeller Fork — New Austin Harlen Forbes — Rathskeller Fork — New Austin Multiplayer In Red Dead Redemption multiplayer, bounty hunting is a challenge system than earns players experience. A player who decides to fight the NPC lawmen in Free Roam mode, or break laws, will have a bounty posted on their head, similar to single player mode. Any player who reaches a bounty of $1000 will be shown on the minimap and an experience bonus will be awarded to any player who kills him. Players who gain bounties and survive bounty hunter attacks will complete Outlaw Challenges. Members of another posse can locate these players and kill them to collect on the bounty, as well as earning themselves experience. Achievements One confirmed achievement is associated with completing bounty hunting missions: *'Clemency Pays': Capture a bounty alive. Category:Activities Category:Red Dead Redemption